Lost Soul
by LuthiSili79
Summary: Kimberly has lost her path through the course of life. When an invitation to her past comes her way, with the help from her friends and a former flame, she tries to find herself again and maybe even find true love.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This story is called "Lost Soul" and I hope you enjoy it!

Summary: Kimberly has lost her path through the course of life. When an invitation to her past comes her way, with the help from her friends and a former flame, she tries to find herself again and maybe even find true love.

I don't own the Power Rangers nor do I own any of the characters. This is an AU of "the letter" which occurred around the middle of 1996. This is 2000 and Tommy lives in Reefside where he's finishing his last year of college. ENJOY!

Dr. Tommy Oliver sat in front of his computer and observed the invitation he had made. It read:

_You're Invited to the 1__st__ Annual Mighty Morphin' and Zeo Power Rangers Reunion!_

_Where: 95 Brookstone Avenue, Reefside, CA (Tommy Oliver's home)_

_When: August 14, 2000_

_Hope to see you there!_

Tomorrow he would send them out to his fellow power rangers. Tommy was very anxious to see his friends but one in particular made his stomach flutter with nerves. Kimberly Hart had left his life very suddenly with a "Dear John" letter that still made his head reel with confusion and hurt. He had never cracked that case, never found out what really happened; just that Kim didn't want him anymore. He sighed and continued with printing out invites. He would soon find out whether she liked it or not.

Kimberly opened her eyes. The pain instantly shot through her skull. This room she was in with blue walls, a large chestnut dresser, and clothes strewn everywhere was very unfamiliar to her although through her hazed mind, panic had not set in yet.

_Ugh…Where am I? _Kim thought. She rolled over and saw the naked, bronzed skinned man that she left the bar with last night.

_What was his name, Bill…Blake…Bronson!_ She thought. Bronson turned on his side and snuggled into Kimberly's breasts.

"Hey you," he crooned. "How'd you sleep?" Kim lay back, momentarily enjoying the comfort of this stranger in her arms but it soon passed as she realized, as she always did after her one-night-stands, that this would not fill the hole that had worked its way through her heart.

For a moment, Kim faltered. Her whole body stiffened as she realized she did not know this man. She didn't know his birthday, his favorite hobby, his parents, his hopes and dreams, anything. Bronson looked at her with a questioning gaze.

"Are you alright, Kim?" He asked with genuine sincerity in his voice. She did not know how he knew her name but as she looked back into his eyes, she began the process she always did when she thought too much about her past. One click at a time, she locked away the pain and hurt into the drawer in her mind that she placed them in, never to be released. She closed her eyes, inhaled deeply, and reopened her eyes to the deep blue of Bronson's eyes; back to the person she'd created herself to be.

"I'm wonderful," she smiled at him. He smiled back and pulled her into a deep kiss. As he lowered himself into her, the movie in her mind started up; where this Bronson wasn't Bronson but someone else. Someone who had loved her, worshipped her, and respected her. A moan escaped her lips which pushed Bronson further. When it was over and Bronson was sleeping soundly beside her, Kimberly snuck out of bed, dressed, and left for her apartment. On her way, she wondered when her life had turned into this joke of an existence.


	2. Chapter 2

So sorry for the delay; no excuses just apologies. Be warned there's sex in this chapter, ye been far warned! :P

Yet again, I don't own the Power Rangers, I just mess with 'em.

Thanks for reviews and please R&R! Thanks for reading!

**FLASHBACK- December 20, 1995**

The plane touched down in Angel Grove and Kimberly was about bouncing out of her seat. She grabbed her overhead luggage and hurried along as quickly as the other passengers would allow. Rushing down the ramp, she scanned the busy terminal looking for her friends and her throat choked with excitement. She was finally going to see him again. It had been 5 months since she had seen any of them. She was still frantically scanning the terminal when she locked eyes with him. He wore a loose sleeveless white shirt and blue jeans. A look that could only be described as fierce longing graced his chocolate brown eyes. He rushed forward, pushing past person after person to get to Kim. She briefly registered the rest of her friends rushing at his heels but all she saw was him. Tommy Oliver.

Kim wrapped her arms around Tommy and promised to herself that she would never let go again. Soon, the arms of her friends joined their hug as they formed a huge group hug. She was back and they welcomed her as she prayed they would; like nothing had ever changed. Tears flowing freely, she and Tommy broke apart and they looked into each other's eyes. His eyes, watered down with tears, held love, hope, and pure joy. Tommy smiled at her and it melted her heart, destroying any stray shadows of doubt that had plagued her since she left. She grinned back at him, eyes filling again with tears. He pulled her back into a bear hug.

"Welcome home, beautiful," Tommy whispered into her ear.

* * *

The party at the Command Center was just the prelude to the numerous parties being held in honor of Kimberly's return. All the Rangers were there and it was mostly a gab fest rather than a party. All the Rangers sat around in the Command Center talking with each other, Zordon, and Alpha 5. Kim sat, laughing and told stories of the Pan Globes, shared tales of past years together, and reviling in the comfort and safety of her friends.

"So," Rocky asked, leaning against a switchboard. "What's the plan for this Christmas everyone?"

"Well," Kimberly replied. "My mom won't be home, she's still in Paris with what's-his-name going through her mid-life crisis or whatever she's doing." She chuckled at the silence that followed this. Kim's mom was an off-limit subject that she didn't normally open up to or even joke about.

"No worries, we're okay," She sighed and confessed. "I've sort of forgiven her. Even though I'm not pleased with what she had to do to be happy, she's happy so I can't really stay mad at her." Tommy gave her a quick squeeze.

"So besides not seeing mom, dad has also decided to stay in Pennsylvania. What with the jewelry store at its busiest time, he can't really leave." She laughed. "I guess I'm the charity case this Christmas!" Everyone else giggled along with her but felt bad for the stranded pink.

"Well, that's perfectly fine because I've got a surprise for us, Kim!" Tommy said. Every grinned at each other, knowing what Tommy had in store.

**6 DAYS LATER.**

Tommy's white jeep finally turned into a driveway that seemed endless. He refused to tell Kimberly where they were headed; he only assured that she would love it. Opening up in front of her was a clearing in the woods. Nestled between two oak trees was a small, wooden cabin. A little garden filled with sunflowers and forget-me-nots surrounded the little house. Green vines wound its way up the side of the house and coming out of the green roof, a chimney puffed a steady stream of smoke. Kimberly smiled happily at Tommy and grabbed his arm.

"It is absolutely perfect!" She gushed. Tommy smiled back at her.

"I knew you'd love it," He said as he climbed out of the car and grabbed their bags. "You wanna see inside?" Kim nodded excitedly.

The inside was just as picturesque. The fireplace crackled happily casting a warm glow into the small cabin. The left side of the cabin held a small kitchenette and dining table for two, the right side held the living room with a plush leather couch and matching loveseat, a brown bear skin rug covered the shiny wood floors, and a floor to ceiling bookshelf rested upon one wall. A sliding glass door led to the porch with an exquisite view of the mountains and lake. The doorway off the living room housed the bedroom with a poster board bed covered with a luxurious crimson comforter and crisp white sheets, an oak dresser, and a master bathroom was adjacent to it.

Kimberly gasped at the wonderful cabin that was all to their disposal. She threw her arms around his neck and stared into his eyes.

"How did you ever get your uncle to let us borrow this, especially since he knew that it was just the two of us?" She murmured.

"Ha, well, yeah…He didn't actually, uh, know exactly who was going to be here." Tommy stuttered. Kimberly's mouth curved into a smile and she bit her bottom lip.

"So you lied to get us alone time that we haven't had in 5 months?" She was unable to stop the smile that became cemented on her face. Tommy laughed and kissed her.

"Well, duh!" Kimberly laughed and ran her hands through his hair. He hoisted her up and carried her to the bedroom, bride-style. She giggled, ecstatic at the prospect she was finally going to be with Tommy again. He cut off her laughter with deep kisses and placed her onto the bed.

Tommy stood above her, running his hands gently up and down her entire body taking off her shirt and pants as he went, sending pleasant shivers down her spine. Not able to stand the fact he was fully clothed and she was down to her panties and bra, Kim sat up and took off his shirt, kissing him forcibly as she did. She pulled him on top of her, removing his belt and jeans. Tommy kissed and licked his way down to pleasure her. When he was finished, Kimberly reciprocated and Tommy moaned in sheer bliss. Stripping her of every last bit of clothing, they climbed under the sheets. Gazing deeply into each other's eyes, Tommy thrust into her. Finally, she was truly home. With every thrust, their worries, doubts, and fears were erased. Swimming in each other, they both became undone and complete at the same moment.

Breaths and heartbeats returned to normal, Kimberly snuggled into the nook of Tommy's arm, knowing that in the next 4 days, they wouldn't leave the house or each other.

* * *

Hope the sex scene wasn't awful and sorry for the super long details of the cabin, just helping my writing skill by using adjectives and descriptive words, haha! More to come on Kimberly's mom, why she's how she is, and more!

Don't forget, R&R! Love!


End file.
